mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hooffieldowie – McColtsi/Transkrypt
:Fluttershy: Czy każdy ma swój egzemplarz „Władcy kopytek”? Super! Uwielbiam nasz Klub Przyjaciół Książek! Dobrze, podyskutujmy o kolejach losu głównych bohaterów. :się świeci :Fluttershy: Czy ktoś z was zostawił światło? Och, to ja. Och, to ja! :odlatuje :Fluttershy: Będziemy kontynuować, kiedy wrócę! :zamykają się :Zwierzątka: gaworzą :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :leci :Lektor: Hooffieldowie – McColtsi :Twilight Sparkle: Jesteś! :teleportacji :Twilight Sparkle: Super, co nie?! :się świeci :Fluttershy: Och, ciebie też wezwano. Całe szczęście! Będzie mi raźniej wyruszyć z przyjaciółką. :Twilight Sparkle: Miałam pójść po ciebie, ale coś mi przeszkodziło. :otwierają się :Fluttershy: Och. :Twilight Sparkle: Gdy mapa nas wezwała, zaczęłam zbierać informacje. :teleportacji :Twilight Sparkle: Badam potencjalne problemy przyjaźni. :teleportacji :Twilight Sparkle: Zbieram różne rozwiązania do segregatora. :Fluttershy: Od chwili, gdy mapa nas wezwała? Ale to się stało pięć minut temu. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, wiem, ale chcę być w stu procentach gotowa. No wiesz, jestem księżniczką przyjaźni i mam rozwiązywać problemy przyjaźni. :Fluttershy: O, tak się cieszę, że mogę jechać z tobą. A tak przy okazji to dokąd jedziemy? :Twilight Sparkle: W Góry Szumiących Traw. :Fluttershy: O, jeszcze nigdy nie byłam w tych górach. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja też nie. Niestety nie ma o nich zbyt wiele informacji. Znalazłam jedynie to. W Górach Szumiących Traw pomiędzy dwoma majestatycznymi górami znajduje się najpiękniejsza dolina w całej Equestrii. :Fluttershy: To wspaniale! Na łonie natury na pewno mieszka pełno zwierzątek! :Twilight Sparkle: Jestem ciekawa, co nas czeka. Trochę się niepokoję, bo mam mało informacji, a wiesz, że lubię być dobrze przygotowana. :Fluttershy: Widzę, że przygotowana już jesteś. Czy to dla nas? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, spakowałam trochę rzeczy. Jedzenie, książki, koce, książki. :Fluttershy: Książki były dwa razy. :Twilight Sparkle: Bo dużo ich jest. :Fluttershy: Uch! :Twilight Sparkle: Jaki to może być problem przyjaźni? :Fluttershy: stękając Ja nie wiem, ale z pewnością się tego dowiemy. stęka :Twilight Sparkle: Myślisz, że to będzie związane z kłamstwem? :Fluttershy: stęka Na pewno na miejscu wszystko się okaże. :Twilight Sparkle: Masz rację. :Twilight Sparkle: Uu! A może było tak, że dwie przyjaciółki postanowiły zrobić coś razem i nie powiedziały o tym trzeciej, a ta poczuła się pominięta. :Twilight Sparkle: Albo jedna przyjaciółka zdradziła sekret drugiej i potem się pokłóciły. :Fluttershy: zmęczona Dowiemy się naprawdę niedługo, bo już prawie jesteśmy. :Fluttershy: stęka :Twilight Sparkle: Daj, ja poniosę. :Fluttershy: z ulgą Dziękuję. :Twilight Sparkle: Wybacz, że jestem trochę taka zakręcona, ale nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się nareszcie dzieje! :latają :Fluttershy: Uu! :Twilight Sparkle: Ło! Do jasnej Equestrii, co to ma być? :latają :Fluttershy: W twojej książce nic o tym nie napisali. :Twilight Sparkle: O rety, czuję się trochę nieswojo! Od czego by tu w ogóle zacząć? :latają :Fluttershy: Może od wyjaśnienia, skąd się biorą te latające dynie? :Ma Hooffield: Gotowe… Cel… Pal! :dyni :Twilight Sparkle: Em, hej. Dzień dobry. Przepraszam, ale co wy robicie? :Ma Hooffield: Dyńkujemy naszych sąsiadów! :Fluttershy: Tak, ale, ym, dlaczego wy tak… dyńkujecie sąsiadów? :Ma Hooffield: No dlatego, że ci McColtsi zaleźli nam za skórę. Hej, zara, zara, co wyście za jedne? A może szpiegujecie dla tych McColtów? Gadajcie! :Twilight Sparkle: Jestem Twilight Sparkle, księżniczka przyjaźni. Chcę wam pomóc rozwiązać wasz problem. :Fluttershy: Jestem Fluttershy i… em… też przyjechałam. :Ma Hooffield: Ma Hooffield. Miło was poznać, ale tracicie tylko czas. My tu nie mamy problemu przyjaźni. Nasz problem to są nasze sąsiady! :Jeden z Hooffieldów: A z nimi to nie ma ani krztyny przyjaźni. :Twilight Sparkle: Cóż, może by się znalazła, jeśli nam powiecie, co takiego McColtsi wam zrobili. :Ma Hooffield: Och, oni zrobili tyle złych rzeczy! Na przykład dzisiaj; strzelali w naszą chałupę i ją zburzyli! My nie jesteśmy dobrzy w budowlance, więc jeden mały kamień wystarczył, ale i tak! :Mysz: piszczy :Fluttershy: O nie! :Twilight Sparkle: Już wiem, co zrobić. Pogadamy z McColtsami i wysłuchamy ich wersji wydarzeń. Jak zbierzemy wszystkie fakty, zakończymy ten konflikt rozsądnie i ze spokojem. :Fluttershy: Dobry plan. myszy Nie dziwię się, że jest księżniczką. :Twilight Sparkle: A tymczasem czy moglibyście przerwać to dyńkowanie? :Ma Hooffield: Och, niech będzie. :Twilight Sparkle: Dzięki. Chodźmy, Fluttershy. :pukanie :Strażnik: Czego chcecie? :Strażniczka: Nie ma co z nimi gadać. Założę się, że to szpiedzy od Hooffieldów. :Strażnik: Hej, zaraz. Ty jesteś alikornem! Myślałem, że alikornami są tylko trzy księżniczki. :Twilight Sparkle: W tej chwili w Equestrii są już cztery księżniczki alikorny. Nazywam się Twilight Sparkle, jestem księżniczką przyjaźni. :Fluttershy: A ja to Fluttershy. :Strażnik: To my mamy nową księżniczkę? Niby od kiedy? I-i-i skąd Hooffieldowie wytrzasnęli księżniczkę szpiega? :Twilight Sparkle: Och, nie jesteśmy szpiegami! Fluttershy Dlaczego oni wszyscy biorą nas za szpiegów? :otwierają się :Big Daddy McColt: Bo nieczęsto mamy gościów w tych stronach. Ja żem Big Daddy McColt. Przychodzicie deczko nie w porę. Właśnie toczymy potężną wojnę z naszymi wstrętnymi sąsiadami! :echo :świergoczą :się walą :Twilight Sparkle: I o to chodzi. Chcemy wam pomóc rozwiązać problem z Hooffieldami. :Big Daddy McColt: Znaczy się, pomożecie nam się ich pozbyć? :McColtsi: wiwatują :Twilight Sparkle: Nie. Wcale nie o to mi chodziło. :Big Daddy McColt: Taa, ten, kto nie jest z nami, jest przeciwko nam. :Twilight Sparkle: My nie jesteśmy po niczyjej stronie. Pomożemy wam ponownie się zaprzyjaźnić. :Big Daddy McColt: No, ee, to będzie trudne, bo myśmy się nigdy nie przyjaźnili z Hooffieldami. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale możecie! Oni są bardzo smutni, bo zburzyliście ich dom. :Big Daddy McColt: Czekajnoże krzynę, księżniczko! To była zemsta za to, że Hooffieldowie wyciągnęli kołek spod naszego wozu. :się przewraca :Fluttershy: Och, to okropne! :Big Daddy McColt: Nasze tygodniowe zapasy sturlały się z góry. My McColtsi znamy się na budowaniu domów, ale jeśli chodzi o rolnictwo, to jesteśmy kiepscy. Jeździmy w dalekie strony, żeby kupować jedzenie, a teraz będziemy musieli jeść dynie, którymi Hooffieldowie w nas rzucali! Dyniowy chleb, dyniowa zupa, dyniowe kluski z dynią, dyniowe ciasto, pestki dyni, dyniowe placki, dyniowe ziemniaki. Właściwie to wszystko bardzo smaczne, ale kiedyś się przeje! :piszczy :Twilight Sparkle: Może spotkać się na neutralnym gruncie, porozmawiać o problemach i tak naprawdę posłuchać się nawzajem? :Big Daddy McColt: Co?! Nie! Oni wolą rzucać w nas obiadem niż nas posłuchać! :Twilight Sparkle: Cóż, mnie posłuchają. Ja jestem bezstronnym kucykiem. :Twilight Sparkle: głosem Uwaga, Hooffieldowie i McColtsi! Nie jestem po niczyjej stronie, ale widzę, że tracicie czas i energię na konflikty między wami. Kucyki powinny sobie pomagać i być miłe, a zatem zakończcie tę bezsensowną walkę! normalnie To załatwi sprawę. Wracamy do domu, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Bardzo chętnie, ale jeśli problem został rozwiązany, to czy nasze znaczki nie powinny się rozświetlić? :Twilight Sparkle: A tak! Na pewno się rozświetlą za maaałą chwileczkę. :pauza :plask :wybuch :świst :Twilight Sparkle: Albo nie. :się rozpaćkują :McColtsi: panikują :Twilight Sparkle: To było rozwiązanie problemu numer dwadzieścia osiem. :Fluttershy: Ee, teraz należy zbadać, dlaczego Hooffieldowie rzucają pomidorami. :Ma Hooffield: Bierz jeden na raz, Greenhoof. Pamiętaj, jak rozgnieciesz pomidora w procy, to nie rozpaćka się na McColtach. :Twilight Sparkle: Co wy robicie? Prosiłam o zaprzestanie walki! :Ma Hooffield: Aa, to o to były te twoje krzyki. Myśleliśmy, że McColtsi zrobili ci krzywdę, więc zaczęliśmy ich pomidorować. Pomyliłam się Hooffieldów Przerywamy pomidorowanie wroga! :siana spadają :Ma Hooffield: Ładujcie pomidory w procę! Przemalujemy tę ich górkę na czerwono! :Fluttershy: Ble! :Twilight Sparkle: No nie udało się. A myślałam, że to już koniec. :siana spadają :Fluttershy: wzdycha Miałaś dobry plan, ale musimy wymyślić nowy. I to szybko, bo ten konflikt jest naprawdę niebezpieczny dla tutejszych zwierzątek! :Twilight Sparkle: Nic się nie martw, wystarczy… :szeleszczą :Twilight Sparkle: …znaleźć sedno problemu i rozwiązać je. Przepraszam cię, Ma, ale czy pamiętasz, od czego w ogóle zaczął się ten konflikt? :Ma Hooffield: Oni wiedzą, co zrobili. :Big Daddy McColt: Oni wiedzą, co zrobili! :Twilight Sparkle: Mam wrażenie, że nikt już nie pamięta, co zrobili ci drudzy. :Big Daddy McColt: My pamiętamy. Hooffieldowie wyrządzili nam dużą krzywdę jakiś czas temu… z jakiegoś powodu. :McColtsi: Tak, tak! :Twilight Sparkle: No dobrze, plan awaryjny drugiego planu. Może znajdziemy jakieś wspólne zajęcie, które was połączy. Czym się zajmujecie, gdy nie walczycie? :Big Daddy McColt: To oczywiste. Szykujemy się do walki! :Fluttershy: Co chcecie osiągnąć dzięki tej walce? :Ma Hooffield: Satysfakcję, że wygramy! :Twilight Sparkle: Że wygracie co? :stukanie :Big Daddy McColt: Tę wojnę, oczywiście! Pokażemy, że nasza rodzina jest najlepsza! :Fluttershy: Najlepsza w czym? :Ma Hooffield: W wygrywaniu! Co wy, głuche jesteście? :Twilight Sparkle: Jedyna rzecz, jaka ich łączy to to, że obie strony chcą wygrać walkę i nikt nie wie, kiedy to się skończy. Jak mam to rozwiązać, skoro nie wiem, o co im chodzi?! :Fluttershy: Uch! Może jedna rodzina powinna przeprosić drugą? :Twilight Sparkle: To jest dobry pomysł!… I rozwiązanie problemu numer czterdzieści. Nie zaszkodzi spróbować. :Twilight Sparkle: Bardzo się cieszę, że się na to zgodziłaś. Ten przeprosinowy tort pomoże wam naprawić relacje między rodzinami. Który z moich argumentów przemówił do ciebie? Czy ten, że korzyści z przyjaźni przewyższają korzyści z wojny, a może ten, że przebaczenie to jest inwestycja w szczęście? :Ma Hooffield: Taa, taa, wszystko naraz. :Twilight Sparkle: Zaraz, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchałaś? :Strażnik: Kto tu idzie?! :Ma Hooffield: To Ma Hooffield. :Strażnik: Uwaga, Hooffield! Przygotować działa! :Ma Hooffield: Przyniosłam tort przeprosinowy! :Strażnik: Powiedziałaś „tort”? Taki… się słodki? :Ma Hooffield: Przyjmijcie to jako gest dobrej woli od nas dla was. :Strażnicy: się :Strażniczka: Ja żem nie jadła tortu całe wieki. :Strażnik: Otworzyć bramę! :się otwiera :Jedna z McColtów: nosem Jaki ten tort jest wspaniały! :Twilight Sparkle: Pamiętajcie, że to coś więcej niż tort. To pierwszy krok na długiej drodze do zgody. :Fluttershy: Nic tak nie otwiera na przyjaźń jak tort z napisem „Otwórz się na przyjaźń”. To ja zrobiłam ten napis lukrem. :rozlatuje się :Hooffieldowie: Na pohybel! :Big Daddy McColt: McColtsi! Wszyscy razem stwórzcie formację Delta Force! :McColtsi: szarżują :Ma Hooffield: Gotowi… Cel… Pal! :wylatuje :spada :Twilight Sparkle: Ma Hooffield, ukryłaś kucyki w tym torcie?! :Ma Hooffield: Tak! się Zaraz, ty na poważnie z tym przepraszaniem? Za co, do stu grzybów, mam ich przepraszać?! My im nie zrobiliśmy nic złego! :Big Daddy McColt: O czym gadasz, kobieto?! Wy nas krzywdziliście przez tyle lat! :Ma Hooffield: Ale wy nas jeszcze bardziej! :Ma Hooffield i Big Daddy McColt: warczą :walczą :walki :Fluttershy: Czy moglibyście tak bardzo nie krzyczeć albo nie mówić? wszyscy w tym samym czasie? :walki :Fluttershy: Aj! Twilight! :są wyrywane, odgłosy magii :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Fluttershy: Ee, Twilight? Myślę, że powinnyśmy tam wracać. No wiesz, rozumiem, że chcesz odpocząć, ale ja tam sobie nie poradzę bez ciebie. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie wiem, czy w ogóle da się coś zrobić. Choćbym nie wiem, jak się starała, oni i tak będą walczyć. :gaworzą :Fluttershy: Jak się macie, maluchy? Nie bójcie się, możecie wyjść. :gaworzą :burczenie :Twilight Sparkle: Co to było? :burczenie :Fluttershy: Och, biedactwa! Brakuje tu dla was pożywienia. Oo, jesteście zziębnięte. Zabiorę was ze sobą do domu i zrobię gorące kakao. Czy lubicie czytać książki? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie rozumiem. Przecież to miała być najpiękniejsza dolina w całej Equestrii. Co się tu stało? :gaworzą :Fluttershy: Co takiego? Uu, aha,… Twilight, one wiedzą, co tu zaszło! :Twilight Sparkle: Tak? :walki :Twilight Sparkle: Stop! Musicie mnie posłuchać! :plask :Twilight Sparkle: Wszystkie kucyki stać! echo :magii :Twilight Sparkle: stękając Fluttershy, ty im to opowiedz! O wiele łatwiej unieruchomić mi sześć kucyków, niż kiedy jest ich cała armia. :Fluttershy: Zanim znów zaczniecie walczyć, musicie się o czymś dowiedzieć. Dawno temu żyło sobie dwóch przyjaciół… :Fluttershy: opowiada …Grub Hooffield i Piles McColt. Gdy znaleźli dolinę w Górach Szumiących Traw, wiedzieli, że jest ona wyjątkowa. Obiecali sobie nawzajem, że będą chronić tę wspaniałą ziemię i wszystkie zwierzęta, jej mieszkańców. Ale mieli różne zdania co do tego, jak to robić. Grub chciał zająć się uprawą roślin, aby wszystkie kucyki miały co jeść. Lecz Piles uważał, że lepiej będzie budować dla nich domy, żeby mogły się chronić przed chłodem i wiatrem. Przyjaciele nie mogli się w żaden sposób dogadać, więc Piles na własną rękę zaczął budować dom dokładnie tam, gdzie Grub chciał sadzić rośliny. Grub był bardzo zły. Zburzył dom Pilesa, żeby w tym miejscu zasadzić uprawy?. Kłócili się ze sobą każdego dnia, aż przestali ze sobą rozmawiać! :odgłosy :Fluttershy: Dolina była przez nich coraz bardziej niszczona. W końcu Hooffieldowie i McColtsi zamieszkali na osobnych wzgórzach,… :Fluttershy: …ale to nie zmieniło faktu, że cała dolina i żyjące w niej zwierzęta wciąż były ofiarami konfliktu! Widzicie?! Przez te wasze walki niszczycie to, co przyciągnęło do doliny waszych przodków. Nadszedł czas, żeby zakończyć wreszcie tę wojnę i się pogodzić! Jeśli nie dla was samych, to dla dobra tych kochanych i słodkich zwierzątek! :Twilight Sparkle: stęka :Big Daddy McColt: Ee, szlag, nigdy nie chcieliśmy skrzywdzić tych istotek. :Ma Hooffield: Tak, wybaczcie nam. :gaworzy :Fluttershy: Mówią, że przyjmują wasze przeprosiny. :pauza :Big Daddy McColt: Ee, księżniczko, możesz nas już odczarować? :Twilight Sparkle: stęka O, racja! :uderzenie :Big Daddy McColt: Ma Hooffield, obiecuję, że nie będziemy więcej z wami walczyć. :Ma Hooffield: Daję słowo, że my nie będziemy więcej walczyć z wami. Przypuszczam, że to nie ma znaczenia, kto zaczął; to było złe. :Big Daddy McColt: Co do tego możemy się zgodzić. :Big Daddy McColt i Ma Hooffield: spluwają :gaworzą :teleportacji :Twilight Sparkle: To jest fantastyczne! Jestem z was naprawdę dumna. :Ma Hooffield: Och, dzięki, księżniczko. Jednak chciałabym wszystkim przypomnieć, że właśnie ja pierwsza przyznałam się do błędu. :Big Daddy McColt: Ale ja pierwszy obiecałem, że nie będę z wami walczyć! To się bardziej liczy! :Ma Hooffield: Ach tak?! :gaworzą :Ma Hooffield: No niech będzie. Nie musimy znać języka zwierząt, żeby wiedzieć, co one mówią. Pokój? :Big Daddy McColt: Pokój. :pracy i gaworzenia zwierząt :Big Daddy McColt: wiwatuje Czyż to nie piękny widok? :Ma Hooffield: Aa, w rzeczy samej. McColtsi pomogą nam odbudować nasze domy. Tera będą solidne. :Big Daddy McColt: A Hooffieldowie nauczą nas, jak się uprawia warzywa. :Strażnik McColtów: Bez dyni. :Ma Hooffield: Pokazałyście nam, że przyjaźń jest o wiele lepsza, niż wygranie jakiejś głupiej waśni. :się świecą :Fluttershy: Jej! Mówiłam ci, że nam się uda. :Twilight Sparkle: To prawda. I nie potrzebowałyśmy do tego segregatora z rozwiązaniami, ale potrzebowałyśmy siebie. A teraz jak myślisz, co się wydarzy? Mapa znowu nas wzywa. :Fluttershy: Uch! stękając Na pewno się dowiemy, jak będziemy w domu. :Twilight Sparkle: A jeśli wszystkie zostaniemy gdzieś wysłane? Albo jeśli poznamy nowego kucyka? wzdycha A jak będziemy musiały rozwiązać jakiś problem z fizyki kwantowej? Czy dlatego jabłko pada niedaleko od jabłoni? :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/The Hooffields and McColts Kategoria:Transkrypty 5 sezonu